


Scratching Posts

by Blackmarch



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Blake Belladonna, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmarch/pseuds/Blackmarch
Summary: Ruby needs help breaking out of her shell. Luckily for her, Blake has a friend who’s happy to help ease Ruby into being more sociable.That this involves Ruby being made into a scratching post for Neon Katt, in the metaphorical sense, wasn't what Ruby expected. That, and the sudden case of feelings.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Neon Katt
Comments: 18
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

As Ruby took in the room from her spot on the wall, a plastic cup full of soda in one hand and half a slice of Hawaiian pizza (what even was a Hawaii anyway?) in the other, she found herself being forced to ask a question. Singular. To herself. Again. One that had been reached before she’d even come here at all, while the night was still young; her clothing less showy and her heels less high.  
  
“ _Why am I even here?_ ”  
  
She understood the point of the occasion. It wasn’t so much the dance that was important as it was the idea behind it. Ruby wasn’t entirely clueless, even if she tended to play it up at times. Mingling with people from other kingdoms, celebrating their hard-fought peace through drinking and dancing and the making of new friends from other lands. That made sense. All the sense.  
  
History might not have been her strong point, but she liked hearing war stories as much as anyone.  
  
What didn’t make sense though was that **_she_** was here. Without a date. In these stupid heels. With no hood to hide under as the night went on and the pressure to be _social_ began to bear down on her… Ruby suspected that, if not for the fact that Yang had vanished somewhere dark within five minutes into the occasion, pressure wouldn’t have had much of a say in the matter.  
  
Pressure implied gradual force. Yang would have just yanked her out of her chair and given her the boot. Hopefully, a figurative boot. Ruby had just bought this dress, and having a boot heel on the back of it would be a shame… It was _really_ pretty, even if it wasn’t what she’d normally wear…  
  
Anyway, she’d be out there by now. On the dance floor. Showing off her moves. Right now… Her terrible, terrible moves… Nervous sweat was running down her forehead just thinking about it. Actually doing it would be the death of her. Social death. Not literal death… Not that, that made her feel any better.  
  
Ruby put her drink aside. Reached behind her neck with a well-practiced and instinctual move, only for her search for something to pull up and over her head to come up empty. She then did it twice more before realizing, ‘Oh, yeah, there’s nothing there, teehee’, and covering it up with some slightly faster than necessary rubbing that probably made her look like a weirdo.  
  
… She said that as if she wasn’t one. It made her look like more of one, she meant. Yeah. Sitting as far away from a party as you could get without talking to anyone kind of got you slapped with that label right off. Couldn’t really help it in that case. Ruby deserved that label and more.  
  
What a leader she was proving herself to be, huh? More than capable of leading a group of four people into battle. Can’t party with those same people to save her life. What that said about her, as a person, was worrying… Mostly that she was really boring and that, maybe, she should find something to pad out her street cred before it ran out entirely.  
  
“So, you’re looking pretty lost.”  
  
Ruby squeaked and threw her hands up, leaving them empty. A reaction whose consequences quickly became clear as food and drink took a swan dive into the crowd... It didn’t take long for a high pitched, feminine scream to tell her exactly where it had landed.  
  
Jaune had the worst luck of anyone she’d ever known. Seeing as her Uncle’s Semblance was, very literally, bad luck. Ouch. That was - something else.  
  
“It’s just me, Ruby,” Blake said, cutting off any further outbursts from her leader before they could even get going...and that might have been a good thing. Ruby had just been about to let out a scream of her own. Not quite Jaune level, but that wouldn’t have been good for her image in the slightest. “You’re high strung today, aren’t you? Had too much soda?”  
  
“Yeah… No? I don’t think so?” The younger girl stood up from her seat with a nervous laugh. “I’ve just had a cup and a half. The problem is that…” Ruby waved her arms around the room. That more than explained what she meant, she thought.  
  
Seeing as they’d known each other for a good part of a year and shared a room, it was expected.  
  
Blake gave her a good-natured roll of the eyes in return and Ruby was proven right. “Well, it isn’t as if they can set up a forge on the dance floor, or release Grimm for us to kill... Not since Port was taken off the planning committee anyway.”  
  
Ruby made to open her mouth to say that Blake was talking crazy...and then she remembered who they were talking about. Whatever argument she might have had, had just vanished like a plate of pancakes in front of Nora.  
  
“Now, come on. You aren’t doing anything, all the way over here on your own. Neither am I, if I’m being honest. Reading books in this kind of atmosphere is impossible.” Blake, in a show of physical aggression that was positively _stunning_ coming from her, gave Ruby a push towards the exit. “Let’s go do something else, somewhere else.”  
  
“Hey!” Ruby wobbled on her heels, alarmingly close to falling on her face before a firm hand on her shoulder steadied her. Seeing as it had been _Blake_ that had caused this near fall in the first place, Ruby wasn’t feeling all that forgiving at the moment. “Don’t I get a say in this?!”  
  
“No,” Blake countered simply, still pushing Ruby as she did. That it was softer than before, and it seemed that she was ready to catch her if she misstepped, were the only changes worth noticing. “I found something for us to do instead. We’re going to see if you can make friends with this one girl I met. She’s a Faunus, from Atlas. I know you don’t have any issues when it comes to that, but I’m just telling you before you realize that she has a tail.” The team Faunus (Was that racist? It sounded kind of racist.) gave her a sideways look. “You tend to be rather - excitable.”  
  
“... I guess that’s fair.” Ruby was more than self-aware enough to recognize that this was true… So she contented herself with some more grumbling and thoughts of kicking her shoes off instead of fighting about it. “But, come on. I can walk on my own. It's not like I’m going to get hit by a car if you let go of me for a second.”  
  
“Can you walk?” Blake asked cynically.  
  
“I got all the way to the dance on my own, didn’t I?” That a good part of the journey had involved her leaning on various walls and pillars didn’t require saying...so, it wasn’t.  
  
Blake gave her a slow, languid blink… Then let go of her, leaving Ruby to stand on her own, for better or for worse. Ruby missed the stability already. “Fine. Try to keep up. It's rude to keep people waiting.”  
  
“Who went and made you Yang, Blake? Jeez...”  
  
With that, and a while spent navigating the crowds and the hallways of Beacon; a journey that was a great deal longer than it should have been thanks to Ruby’s very expensive stilts, they found themselves elsewhere. In one of the guest rooms, set aside for the visiting students...and Ruby was momentarily taken aback by how _colorful_ it was.  
  
She hadn’t been in many other team rooms before. One, actually, that one being JNPR’s, so it wasn’t as if she had a baseline to follow to help her know what to expect… Ruby doubted that any amount of experience could have prepared her for this though.  
  
“I think I’ve just gone blind.”  
  
It was as if she’d just walked into a rave, stuck in time. Splashes of fluorescent paint over canvas, interspersed with musical notes that she couldn’t hope to read in various sizes and shapes… It was an art show. All of the art. That was the best description that Ruby could come to as she furiously blinked the glare out of her eyes.  
  
That wasn’t a joke. There were greens and reds behind her eyes that were just refusing to go away...or maybe that was just a trick that her mind was throwing at her. There was strong evidence of that being the case, seeing as, eventually, those colors came together into someone that might have been a person.  
  
“Oh, come oooooon. It's not that bad, is it?” The blob whined. Shook what Ruby assumed was its head, setting a bell to ringing. “Blake! Tell her it's not that bad!”  
  
“It could be a little less bright,” Blake cut them down mercilessly. Instantly. Without remorse. “I’ve told you this before.”  
  
“Traitor! Goth! Emo! Poser!”  
  
Finally, after another eight to twelve blinks, her brain and her eyes came into sync and she understood what she was looking at was, indeed, a person. A girl with a bright pink tail and the sort of coloration, in clothing and body, to make her blend into this particular room’s walls like a hilariously specialized ambush predator... The daring pink mini skirt, midriff-baring shirt, and the accessories that were body paint, glow sticks, and a bell collar would have made Ruby coming in her cloak positively _mundane_.  
  
“Whatever.” Blake easily dismissed her fellow Faunus before turning to her leader. “Ruby. This is Neon. Neon. This is Ruby.”  
  
“Hello!” Neon stuck her hand out with a bright smile, her former offense no longer evident. “Nice to meet you! What’s up?”  
  
“N-nice to meet you too,” Ruby stuttered slightly as she offered her own hand in return, the shaking that occurred after more than enough to have her teeth rattling in her head. “Nothing much, I mean… Just skipped out on the party, you know? It wasn’t my scene.”  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, I get you! Totally!” Neon nodded excitedly. “It wasn’t even a _real_ party, you know? All ties and cocktail dresses and chaperones and junk.” With a ‘blegh’ noise, she stuck her tongue out. “I’ve been to parties before and that ain’t it. You have to be wild and free!” The pastel Faunus turned, her tail twitching madly and glow sticks rattling along with it. “Am I right, or am I right, Blakey?”  
  
“You’re right. And don’t call me that.” Blake crossed her arms over her chest, otherwise waving her nickname off without a response. “I’m going to go look for Yang. If I know her, she’s looking for something to do.” She cocked her head at Ruby and her much brighter counterpart, her eyes narrowed. “You won’t burn the room down if I leave you alone for a second, will you?”  
  
“That’s a silly question, Blakey,” Neon teased with a laugh, making the monochrome girl hiss at her in irritation. “I’m not _that_ kind of hot. That’s more your partner, ain’t it?”  
  
Ruby looked between the two older girls as they shared a _look_. Gave off signals to the other that she couldn’t read before they broke eye contact, Neon first, and Blake turned to leave.  
  
“I’ll let you two get acquainted. Have fun, alright? Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”  
  
“That’s not much!” Neon quickly called after her, hands in a circle in front of her mouth for distance just before the door closed. Then, she turned, and there was a glint in her eye that had Ruby furrowing her brows as a feeling of...unease...ran down her spine and her heart skipped a random step. “Have you ever played twenty questions?”  
  
Ruby’s brow furrowed yet again. Harder... She hoped she wasn’t giving herself wrinkles by doing this, but she was **_really_** confused. “Yessssss?”  
  
“Okay, cool! I’ll start!” Neon cleared her throat, her mouth set in a tight smile that looked like it was seconds away from turning into an ear-to-ear grin as she flicked the bell at her neck to a metronome-like tempo… Ruby thought she might have found the theme here. Just an idea. Nothing solid, but it was a real winner... “Have you ever sucked a dick before?”  
  
“... Excuse me?”  
  
==========  
  
Ruby had no idea how things had come to this. About the sequence of events in her life that had led to her current situation between her and Neon.  
  
They’d exchanged names, shook hands, talked for a bit...about stuff and things and junk. Like...not actual junk. Junk, as in the euphemism for, as Neon had so crudely put it, _dicks_ … Twenty questions had gotten kind of _strange_ when she wasn’t looking. Was that how it was played these days? Like, sure, she hadn’t exactly been to loads of sleepovers or anything, but that had totally come out of left field.  
  
Who asked that sort of thing of someone you just met? Like, come on. Really? Ruby, if she’d been so inclined, could have taken some serious offense from that… That she _hadn’t_ might have been more due to the shock than anything else.  
  
Ruby was a good girl, okay? Being confronted by that question had thrown her for a real loop, alright? That she might not have responded as she should have wasn’t entirely her fault! She was only doing what she could, now get off her back!  
  
… Anyway, it didn’t take long for things to change from the purely theoretical—  
  
“Come oooon! Don’t be scared! Work the shaft more! Use those hands!” Neon gave the younger, kneeling girl’s hair a happy pat, her own head and hair bouncing along to the loud and heavy beat that she’d put on her scroll; all bass, every rise and drop an event you could feel in your _bones_. “Firm your grip and fondle my balls! I won’t bite! Faster, harder! Make me _sing_!”  
  
—to the practical. Ruby had been dropped right into the deep end of things, left to sink or swim with nothing more than Neon’s off-hand remarks and the beats in the music as a guide... Just how Neon liked it.  
  
Now, that was more of a theory if anything. A theory with a damned strong following, but a theory all the same… That theory being that the fumbling wandering of Ruby’s fingers over the Faunus’ girl’s veiny, bump-riddled (The screaming when Neon had whipped it out hadn’t lasted that long. Twenty, thirty seconds max before she’d taken control of herself. Ruby was sort of proud of that.) length was what got Neon off. The process of someone doing some ‘hands-on learning’, with her penis as the tool of practice, to the frantic march of rave techno and pop.  
  
The pleasure, how _excited_ the brightly-colored girl was feeling as Ruby clumsily stroked her off couldn’t be denied. Her erection going from plump but cute, to intimidatingly long and monstrous in between heartbeats said as much. The twitching and throbbing as blood rushed through the weighty organ in her hand; flushed an angry red as it wept a clear and musky fluid from its dilated tip with every pull, was a story all its own.  
  
Ruby _knew_ this wasn’t because she was any good. That it wasn’t because she was in any way practiced or competent when it came to - sex and sexual things. If the signs of Neon’s satisfaction hadn’t been so obvious, Ruby would have suspected that the Faunus was just lying to her whenever she said something nice about what she was doing.  
  
“Lick the head, girl, jeez!” Neon shouted some more, continuing their perverted little game of Simon Says. For some reason, Ruby doubted that _this_ was what Simon had had in mind... As it was, she’d be having a hard time playing it at birthday parties ever again. But, screw it. This wasn’t a birthday party, now was it? “I’m treading water here and, just like me, it isn’t going to bite either!”  
  
Still...it never hurt to ask for clarification.  
  
“You said the h-head?” Ruby loudly spoke up with a stutter, the music _just_ low enough that the redhead could make herself heard… Not that it helped or anything. Heck, it just made this whole ordeal more _real_ to her, having referred to what she was doing, even tangentially, out loud. She’d kept her mouth, figuratively, shut for a reason, darn it! “You mean…” Ruby gave the tip a questioning flick, making it wobble from forward to back, a dot of viscous fluid flying onto the fabric just above Neon’s stomach while she looked on with amusement. “This?”  
  
Silly questions.  
  
“Psssh, yeah? What else?” Neon rolled her eyes, the act, somehow, not coming across as patronizing in any way. Just as ‘Neon being Neon’ if that made any sense. Ruby thought it did and, really, in the safety of her own head, wasn’t her opinion the only one that actually mattered? “I guess I could have you lick my face though if that’s what you want? Gotta try everything once!”  
  
Silly answers.  
  
Ruby, surprised, let out a bark of laughter and dropped a ton of tension that she hadn’t even known she had. That she still had at least another four tons, two per shoulder, sucked...but even the little things mattered. That Neon was so willing to laugh along _with her_ just made it all easier to bear.  
  
“I’ll keep that - in mind?” Ruby hesitantly quipped back, the witty rejoinder coming out as more of a question than a comeback...and now it was Neon’s turn to laugh.  
  
“Whatever floats your boat, Ruby.” The Faunus snickered and tapped at the screen of her scroll some, changing the song to something slower and a touch less heavy on the downturn before putting it on the table beside her. “I’ll have the chocolate sauce and cherries ready. But, yeah. Come on. We don’t have all day!”  
  
With that bit of pseudo-encouragement (she was hungry all of a sudden), Ruby licked her lips. It was now or never. Neon, and her erection, sitting there on the bed and presented for Ruby and Ruby alone, were waiting for her to put her every effort into getting it off. Stalling like this wasn’t going to get her anywhere besides sore knees so - it would probably be a good idea to at least _try_ before she started breaking out the excuses.   
  
Shuffling her knees helped get the blood flowing again and centered her thoughts.  
  
For some reason, the idea that stopping now would be a grievous...what was the word? Foh-pah? Faw? Foo? … Forget it. Mistake. That might be the better option to go with here. It meant about the same thing anyway, from what Ruby could tell… Yes. Stopping in the middle, after she’d already greased the gears, wouldn’t be very nice. Yang might have thought she was quiet while she was on her scroll but, really...the walls at home were very thin. Very, very thin.  
  
Darn social contracts and obligations, weighing down her free spirit. Darn Yang and her informal and oblivious teaching methods that left Ruby unable to claim that she’d done a social crime in ignorance… When in doubt, blame Yang. She was the older sister after all. Being the scapegoat and bad influence was kind of her job, last Ruby had heard.  
  
Where was she anyway? Or Blake for that matter? They were taking their sweet time getting back… Ruby wasn’t complaining or anything, seeing as they’d be walking into this, but it was a question that had to be asked.  
  
“Think of it like an ice cream cone. One where, if you lick it fast enough, you’ll get to the creamy, gooey center.” Neon helpfully added a touch of commentary to Ruby’s thoughts, which only served to make Ruby even hungrier...if slightly disturbed at the imagery that presented. Disturbingly hungry... If only she’d finished that pizza. “If you’re worried about the taste though, don’t be.” Neon winked. “I eat right, if you know what I mean.”  
  
“... Not really.”  
  
Neon’s smiled widened, her mouth quickly growing into an ear-to-ear grin. From this position, Ruby noticed that Neon’s Faunus heritage included some noticeably sharp incisors. “I didn’t say ice cream because I couldn’t think of anything else.”  
  
Ruby’s eyes narrowed, the implication Neon had just thrown at her nearly passing her by. Nearly. When she got it, she had to rear back some to give Neon’s cock a double take. “Are you saying that your, uh-”  
  
“Semen. Spunk. Jizz. Ball butter. Cum,” Neon offered cheerily, her length twitching with every word. “Swimmers. Reproductive goo. Cream.”  
  
“Cream. Yeah. Let's go with cream. That was kind of my- never mind.” Ruby interrupted with a brittle smile and, in an attempt to build up her confidence, closed her eyes and took a deep breath… It smelled moist. Hot, if hot had a smell. Not what she’d expected. “I’ll figure it out on my own if that’s okay. Thank you.”  
  
“Anytime!”  
  
Letting that go for the time being, Ruby focused on herself and what she was doing. Pushed away all outside distractions, stuck her tongue out, and made sure to keep one simple fact in mind.  
  
There was an ice cream cone in front of her. Just in front of her face. It was already melting all over her hands, scarily warm, and, if she didn’t eat it right now, she’d just wasted five bucks at the shop for no reason.  
  
So intense was her self-deception, when her tongue made contact with Neon, she didn’t reel back in shock. In fact, she went through with what she’d set out to do. One, full lick to the underside of Neon’s tip that coated the flat of her tongue in...not ice cream. Definitely not ice cream.  
  
It was sticky, and warm, and _sort_ of like ice cream if ice cream was made of saltwater taffy that had gone near entirely liquid. So, in other words, entirely not like ice cream at all. It was sweet, yet salty, with a sort of citrusy bite to it. Overwhelmingly _rich_ in a way that Ruby couldn’t put her finger on, that she’d never quite tasted before in all her life...also, if Neon was supposed to feel like a waffle cone, she wasn’t very good at it.  
  
Really, if they were going by texture here, Neon’s dick had more in common with a club, studs included… What use _those_ were going to be put to, whatever it was, when the time came for sex made Ruby shiver unintentionally, a line of _feeling_ moving from the base of her spine to between her shoulders, unfamiliar anticipation charged throughout her nerves... The touch of her tongue made Neon shiver in reciprocation, the Faunus’s tail straightening out while her hands clenched, toes curling as she let out a cute little moan.  
  
“There we _go_ ,” Neon purred as Ruby smacked her lips, the aftertaste of the other girl’s flesh and fluids refusing to go away. “Not a bad first try, getting a taste before diving right in. I had someone that followed the advice from a bad ‘how to keep your man’ magazine once.” Neon shuddered. “No details there. Just happy to see you know better.”  
  
… Keep your man magazines? That was a thing that existed? Ruby could only guess what was in that but, what with the disdain Neon gave such a thing, she could only assume that it wasn’t exactly all that good at doing what it advertised… Maybe? Neon wasn’t exactly a ‘man’ after all. It might very well just be an error in translation, like trying to use a hex socket on an octagonal. Close, but not close enough to apply.  
  
Eh… Whatever. Ruby knew her priorities. If it wasn’t the newest parts Catalog out of Atlas, she didn’t much care. Didn’t sound like she was missing much either way.  
  
“So uh, okay. So… Yeah.” Ruby licked the front of her teeth, the distractingly sweet film between them and her gums coming away in a single smooth swipe for her to swallow… She wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about how easy that had been. The action, and how it had gone down her throat like it had been greased. “I guess that I should put this into my mouth next?”  
  
“Only if you want to. You can take your time though.” Neon said, back to her cheerful self. “I’m in no rush, just here to give encouragement. If you’re not feeling ready for it, you aren’t ready for it.” She shrugged before leaning back on her elbows into the mattress, giving Ruby plenty of room to do whatever. “A party where only one of the guests is into it totally blows.”  
  
“Well… I kind of already, you know, _licked you_ , so…”  
  
“Don’t let me keep you. Really. Do what you like.” Neon snickered, the pale pink of her tail flicking out to caress Ruby’s shoulder; the bare expanse of skin that her otherwise concealing dress showed of her torso. “Just remember to watch your breathing if you go for it. Choking yourself unconscious isn’t sexy.”  
  
Ruby looked up, no longer as sure about what she was doing as she had been and trying to emote that with nothing but her eyes… Not that she’d been all that sure in the first place and, seeing as Neon’s erection was blocking a good part of her sight, she wasn’t entirely sure she was sending the right signals as it was. Or any at all.  
  
… To hell with it. She was already here. Not like this was going to get any better or worse if she put Neon in her mouth. Licking wasn’t all that different. It was just another step in the chain, was all. Completely normal.  
  
Ruby rolled her shoulders, sucked up any reservations she might have had, and slowly wrapped her lips around the upper half of Neon’s crown; the sweetness only grew more intense from there, all three flavors and their undertones almost sickeningly thick.  
  
The moan of pleasure from above her told her that she was doing something right. It was more than enough for her to get the idea that she shouldn’t stop.  
  
Ruby’s tongue moved around, caressing every piece of Neon that she’d been able to fit in her much too small mouth… Neon was _big_. Too big for her. There wasn’t a measuring tape handy, but she would guess Neon’s length was as thick as her wrist, if not slightly thicker. She might not have been all that experienced, or experienced at all, but she was sure that this wasn’t the usual. Neon was at the upper reaches of what could still be real without getting into Semblance hackery, _just_ toeing the edge of lurid fantasy.  
  
Even the videos she’d overheard, coming through the wall between her room and Yang’s, had only rarely touched on something like this… The size. The bumps and other, stranger additions to male anatomy was a pretty common occurrence.  
  
Yang had some strange and deviant tastes.  
  
Ruby, her eyes watering lightly as she took yet more of Neon into her mouth, made up for the lack of skill and ability by keeping up the use of her hands. Pumping away at the bottom half of the other girl’s length like a very confused machine as she tried _very hard_ to keep her teeth away from flesh.  
  
Inch by inch, she pushed herself to her very limits; jaw aching from the strain of holding it so wide, her tongue being forced down flat by Neon’s girth, its every rough patch and ridge...and then it was at the back of her mouth. Right at the entrance of her throat.  
  
Deepthroating. Even she’d heard of that...more from one of Blake’s books than from social osmosis, sure, but she’d heard of it...and, against her better judgment, and Neon’s she decided to give it a go… She relaxed the muscles in her throat as best as she could. Yet another new experience. Yet another show of incompetence as she found herself fighting back the urge to gag near instantly.  
  
It was like she was slowly choking, but _worse_. How any woman could do this unironically was beyond her.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
With sputtering coughs, Neon’s concerned question being more than enough to break Ruby’s fragile concentration, she pulled back. Violently coughed into her hands, coating them in a thick layer of saliva and - other things… Any thicker, and she’d have to have had a bottle of milk first. A big one...not that it would change much.  
  
Even through the blur that had fallen over her vision, she could see that Neon’s member, just the first third, had a layer just as thick.  
  
“I told you to be careful. Trying to deepthroat me? Not careful.” Suddenly, a white something appeared in front of Ruby’s face. “Here. Clean yourself off. Take a breather.” Neon said, quieter now, the bumping rave music half as loud as it used to be as Ruby carefully took the napkin to her face. “You’re crazy, you know that?”  
  
“... Yeah. That’s me,” Ruby weakly agreed. “The girl who rode a Nevermore during her Initiation. Totally crazy.”  
  
She’d heard that before. The crazy thing...more than once. The response had been almost entirely instinctive even though, this time, there was no one to run interference in case this went sour.  
  
Neon gasped. “I heard about that! That was _you_?”  
  
 _Ah, crap_. This had been going so well too.  
  
Finishing with her face, Ruby started working the napkin between her fingers. Eyes lowered, attention focused on other things… Face overheating as she fought back the urge to reach for her hood again or deflect to a conversation about weapons. “... Yes...?”  
  
“No wonder Blake thought it would be a good idea to introduce us!” Neon put her hands under Ruby’s arms and pulled her up onto her feet in a single movement, making the smaller girl yelp in surprise and drop her napkin. You’re just my type!”  
  
Just her _type_? What was her _type_? Reckless, crazy and socially inept? Had tastes changed lately, from Yang-types to Ruby-types? Was she the new awesome and she’d just never noticed?  
  
Had all those years of almost religiously regimented milk drinking just gone to waste? Because, if so, she wanted her allowance money back.  
  
“Time for another round of twenty questions! Question one!~” Neon beamed, her eyes just about glowing and tail spastically twitching. “Have you ever had sex?”  
  
Ruby, her jaw working uselessly up and down as Neon rubbed her shoulders, could only stare for a second. “N-No?”  
  
Just a second.  
  
============  
  
She’d been right. The staring had only lasted for a second. A single second as - progress, the newly branded ‘Neon Time’ continued in it's insanely fast and inexorably uncaring manner.  
  
One moment, Ruby had been on her knees with a face full of Faunus wing-wang. The next moment, she’d been laid out on her side. Her underwear had been removed (neatly folded and placed to the side) and her dress skirt had been hiked up to her waist as something _else_ got its fill of male-type anatomy.  
  
Neon huffed as she thrust into the younger Huntress. Sharp and quick, with a full head of figurative steam to her as she slammed her length home into Ruby's body; her weighty balls slapping into the redhead's thigh, slick with sweat and lubricant like the rest of their bodies below the waist after the first few minutes had come and gone.  
  
… If she wasn't being clear, she meant her vagina. The hole between her legs. Her pussy. That warm, wet goodness that was one of the proofs that the world was a wonderful place that loved you...and other Neonisms… Yeah. All of those things...and she was _definitely_ getting her fill right now.  
  
Her attempt at deepthroating had been destined to fail. She had _thought_ that to be the case from the start but now she _knew_ that to be the case… The bumps. The ones that speckled Neon's masculine organ from just under the head to the base? Those?  
  
Ruby _yowled_ when Neon made to pull out. Screamed and moaned and cried out loud as yet another sequence of lights burst behind her eyes. As a thousand, tickling points dragged along her inner walls and stimulated her every nerve while nearly pulling her inside out...then pushed it all right back in. Forced whatever breath that had been in her lungs right out along with any coherent thought.  
  
They’d, she had no better words for it, _inflated_. Gained a subtle, rubbery point to them that she could _feel_ in exact, excruciating detail thanks to Neon’s ‘tab’ being far too large for Ruby’s ‘slot’. She was stretched out so widely, getting pounded so deeply into Neon’s memory foam mattress, it felt like she was choking. All sensations, all actual feelings and possible reactions were entirely crowded out by the confusing chaos her body and mind were drowning under.  
  
If Neon hadn’t been so polite as to hold one of Ruby’s legs against her torso and up between her breasts; rubbing a soothing hand along the inside of that thigh, the girl would have been spasming. Twitching uncontrollably, further than just flexing toes and fingers... As it was, she was just trying to stay conscious...and having a hard time of it. More than hard.  
  
When, before this moment, you could count how many orgasms you’d ever had on both hands, the new normal was a drastic change. Every extraction, by itself, was more than enough to make her eyelids heavy. To double her vision and cross her eyes whenever they weren’t rolling up into the back of her head.  
  
“Such a cutie... What a party girl you are, staying up for this long,” Neon crooned as she took a gentle lean forward, Ruby’s leg against her torso bending easily, bonelessly as the Faunus buried herself that slightest bit deeper… The involuntary reaction Ruby’s body went for, an attempt to push Neon out, did nothing but sink the barbs in deeper. The explosion of wetness and the heaving wail that came from this made Neon’s, as she continued to lean and her multicolored hair fell around her face like a curtain, toothy smile grow. “ _I’m so happy for you_!”  
  
“The last girl I partied with didn’t hold up as well as you did. She was quieter too. It left me feeling a little _pent up_ , and I’ve been eager to release that stress if you catch my drift? I hope I’m helping you too?” Tossing her head back with a laugh, Neon slammed her hips into Ruby’s, making sure to grind her pelvis and force another orgasm out of her shaking frame. “It _sounds_ like you’re having fun.” Another thrust and grind, another flood of lubricant from Ruby’s stressed slit. “Sing with me!”   
  
Ruby babbled something in response. What, she couldn’t remember. Or tell, rather. It was all nonsense to her. That Neon nodded along meant it wasn’t otherwise...or that she was just being agreeably patronizing while Ruby fought to hold onto her fragile, battered sanity. If there was any thought in the mess that she had become, coherent or not, it would most likely come out to but a few words that all amounted to the same thing.  
  
‘ _Why had it taken her so long to get laid?_ ’. That would be the gist of it… And Neon just continued to sharpen that perverse brand on her psyche with every hammering blow to her deepest parts; every time, a minute adjustment was done. Her flexibility was tested and found to be...sufficient for whatever it was that Neon had in mind as she switched from slow and hard...to quick and still hard.  
  
The specifics were lost on Ruby. Hammer or jackhammer. Long and lazy or short and vicious. It didn’t matter when it felt like her organs were being rearranged and her priorities were being shot in the head and thrown in a ditch… Then came the time when her flexibility came to an end. With her leg over her own shoulder and Neon just about lying on top of her, moving her hips in centimeter long pulls and pushes that as good as assigned each bump to an assigned spot; A nerve to focus on, all their own.  
  
She just about died right there.  
  
Ruby’s spit began to foam, bubbling and spilling out the side of her mouth as her pleasured screams were tangled up and caught at the back of her throat. The aftertaste of Neon’s fluids was still strong, and only getting stronger as her senses exploded to levels she’d never known was possible… If humans came with breaker boxes, hers had just short-circuited and blown every fuse. A reset, before this was over, was impossible.  
  
That was what Ruby believed...but, as was common, what she believed and what was true were not the same thing.  
  
Neon though, being a certified electrician, certainly knew how to do a hard reset. Her tongue sliding out to slip in between Ruby’s lips said as much as, at the same time, one of her hands grasped Ruby’s breast. Caught her nipples from under her dress and gave them a soft pull and a twist.  
  
Ruby came back to herself, a howling animal.  
  
“Hello. I missed you,” Neon said, her voice full of mirth. “We wouldn’t want the guest of honor to miss the grand finale now, would we? Wouldn’t that be terrible?  
  
Ruby’s mind was far too gone to ask what the grand finale was or why that would be terrible. All there was, all she cared about was Neon’s quickening pace. Neon’s sack slapping hard against her blush red flesh and the fingers playing with her nipples... Another quick pull, just a twinge of pain in the sea of sexual satisfaction, was enough to keep her eyes from rolling back into her head and her spit in her mouth.  
  
“You see...” Neon started to explain in between pants for breath and grunts of effort, “while I can’t speak for any other Faunus - when I cum, I cum good and hard.”  
  
Something in Ruby’s brain told her that there was something that she should be concerned about in that sentence... But far too much of what was left of it was too busy with far more important tasks. Like breathing. Existing.  
  
“Are you ready?” Neon whispered into Ruby’s ear before giving it a nibble.  
  
Ruby might have made a noise… A noise that was different from the other noises.  
  
“Good, good… I’m liking the enthusiasm.” Neon flicked Ruby’s earlobe with the point of her tongue once again, punctuating each word with a powerful thrust forward. “And here - we…” Neon shuddered and tensed, the hot wash of air over the side of Ruby’s face from her sharp exhalation more than a little noticeable. “ _Go_ …”  
  
What Neon meant when she had said ‘finale’ quickly became apparent as liquid warmth, entirely separate from the throbbing, jerking mass inside of Ruby came into existence. Gooey. Sticky… Seen coming from a mile away thanks to her being able to feel it through her vaginal floor, a heavy pulsing that sped down Neon’s length at bullet-like rates and speeds... Ruby’s brain quickly overloaded. Overloaded so much, so quick, that it started to come around to something approaching normal.  
  
She wasn’t in any clear state of mind, but she was clear headed enough to realize what was going on...but not clear enough to care as she wrapped her arms around the back of Neon’s head. Welcomed the Faunus’s lips on hers while each pump of Neon’s creamy load drove her to further heights of desperate passion.  
  
It felt like it went on forever. A seemingly endless torrent of cream, thick spurts striking her cervix, drowning it in the steadily increasing pool inside of her. Between the kissing and the feeling of her arms around Neon; the feeling of the swelling, the rigid organ inside of her forming a perfect seal and preventing that unending torrent of cum from escaping… It was pressure. A steady increase, to the point where Ruby ‘worried’ that she was about to pull something with how much she came in response...then, it ended.  
  
Neon stopped pumping into her, breathing heavy as she rested her weight on the younger girl, content in staying where she was while she gathered her composure. Kept that seal together and Ruby’s stomach full and round, the amount that the Faunus’s balls had dropped more than enough to fill a thermos or five.  
  
With another shudder, Ruby _felt_ Neon’s energy return to her. “Oh… Oh, wow. That gave me the shivers. It hasn’t felt that intense in a long time” Putting her palms under her, Neon forced herself up and out. A loud _pop_ , much like the sort you’d hear from a cork being forced out of a bottle, stole all of Ruby’s strength in return as a river spilled from her. An unending torrent whose leaving left behind an encroaching and torturous cold… Evil. “I should probably help you clean up. You look like you need it.”  
  
“... Yeah.” Ruby wheezed after a long silence, her eyes having trouble focusing without conscious effort as she attempted to lift a hand, only to have it fall to the bed with a flop. “That would be nice.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I leave the room for five minutes and Ruby’s vanished into the nearest dark corner. I’m not sure what I expected.” Yang smacked her lips as she crumpled an empty plastic bottle into a ball with a single hand. Now utterly crushed, much like Ruby’s hopes of social escape would be as soon as Yang found her again. “But it was probably that.”

“Yet, you act like you’re surprised anyway,” Weiss added dryly, her arm interlocked with Neptune’s as she sampled her drink. That was only water didn’t seem to matter... Weiss had to Weiss. With how long they’d shared a room that was the only conclusion that Yang could reach. “Odd that.”

“It's part of my job as an older sister. The more surprised and hurt I act whenever she does something bad, the more guilty she feels.” Reaching for another bottle, she spun the top right off. She hadn’t exactly been part of JNPR’s dancing (how long had they been practicing that?) but partying was thirsty work. “Guilt, sweets, and weapons parts, Weiss. That’s what makes a growing young lady.”

“I don’t think I have to tell you how dysfunctional that is.” Weiss, with a small frown on her face, took a sip of her own drink. Slow, long. Disapproving. “Don’t let me tell you how to run your familial relationship though. It is not my place.”

Neptune just eyed Yang like she was some odd form of Beowulf that someone had stuffed into a dress.

“That’s what you say. What do you know?” Yang sniffed and put her nose high in the air. “You’re a little sister. The dynamic is entirely different.”

“That isn’t - no.” Weiss paused, her brows scrunching closer to each other as she thought that over. The denial, this time, came slowly. “That isn’t how it works. At all.”

“As I said. You’re a younger sister,” Yang finished patronizingly, her face starting to hurt from how hard it was to keep herself from laughing in the white-haired girl’s face. “You wouldn’t understand.”

If there was going to be any coherent and non-stompy reply from Weiss over this (Yang wasn’t holding her breath), the blonde never got to hear it, thanks to Blake reappearing from her own, dark corner. Wherever that was, Yang would just have to assume it was from high up. Possibly in an attic bound cardboard box.

It was the perfume that outed her before she even revealed herself. Lavender, to be specific. A small touch of dust and something that Yang could only call ‘old book’ as the Faunus snuck up on them, seemingly without notice.

Yang being her partner, it meant that she was sort of expected to expect her partner, no matter what. She tried to live up to the hype and it seemed to be working.

Blake was a great partner with some - flaws, but come on. She was like the posterboard for all Faunus stereotypes ever. Painful as it was to say it, maybe having the person that hated dogs, loved fish, sat in boxes, and hid in trees when scared hadn’t been the best person to use as the face of the Fang before it had gone all radical. Just a thought.

She’d been pretty cute in those propaganda pictures though, so she kind of saw where they’d been coming from...there was that. Kitten eyes were adorable.

“Yang.” Blake appeared from what might as well have been thin air, slipping through the crowd like water to sidle up to the blonde’s side. The only one surprised by this was Neptune, a slight widening of the eyes saying as much. “We need to talk about something.”

“We do, huh? That’s interesting.” Yang asked, outwardly unimpressed but inwardly amused when Blake put a hand on her lower back, just above her rear. Talking. Riiiight. That it went right over Weiss’ head anyway, constantly, said more about her lack of social skills than Blake’s skills when it came to being subtle, if anything did. “First thing though, have you seen Ruby? “She went and vanished on us.”

“Last I saw she was with some friends of mine.” Blake hummed as she was handed her own water bottle to drink from. That was a necessity if the Faunus played her cards right. Otherwise, it was all solitaire. “They were getting along.”

“Last you saw, huh?”

“I didn’t want to intrude.” Blake’s bow twitched. “They were getting along well enough for them to turn me into a third wheel.” If she recognized the irony in that statement, Blake didn’t show it. Considering her avoidant personality, she was _always_ the third wheel...or something like one. Yang didn’t have a word for what Blake was, other than Blake, but that was close enough for her. “How’s the party?”

An Unialoofcycle? Was that what she was?

“It's been alright.” Yang gave her partner a grin and a shrug. “Remember when Ruby tried to get all of us in on choreographed dancing? To help the team bond?”

“Yeah?”

“JNPR did it. They’ve been doing it and they just unleashed it.” Yang waved her arm out and around the much less happening room. “They served everyone so hard, everyone stopped _dancing_.”

Blake frowned and Weiss, finally fed up with trying to articulate why Yang had been wrong about sibling dynamics, rolled her eyes and left with Neptune in tow. Yang could only wish him luck because if Neptune was planning on getting into those white and lacies anytime soon… His odds weren’t the best.

She’d have made a joke about Jaune as well (he made it so easy!) but, seeing as his social cred had just exploded upwards, the jokes she could make didn’t work as well as they used to in situations like this… For now.

Things would come around again. It was only a matter of time.

“It was pretty crazy.” Yang slipped her arm around Blake’s and started dragging her away and towards the closest exit. “Heck, I think I saw Pyrrha drag Jaune into a bathroom.”

“ _Really?_ ”

“I said _think_. My eyesight isn’t all that good right now. Someone might have spiked the punch...and, boy, do I not want to be them when Miss Goodwitch comes calling.”

Blake chuckled. “Sucks to be them.”

“Right?” Yang agreed just as they passed through the doors. “Alright then. Enough of that.” Now that they were in the hallways, Yang no longer needed to be polite. Her hold around Blake’s arm locked, the Faunus’ freedom up to Yang’s mercy or amputation. “Let’s talk while you lead me towards my sister, yeah?”

“I believe that there’s been a misunderstanding,” Blake said flatly as she found herself Yang’s semi-willing captive. “When I said talk, I didn’t mean _talk._ ”

Yang gave the Faunus a flat look of her own.

“Ruby is busy. Weiss is away.” Blake’s voice lowered, taking a hard turn towards the sultry as her free hand trailed up the blonde’s arm and towards her shoulder. “This is as good a time as any for the two of us to - _conversate_.”

Yang laughed, the goosebumps spreading at Blake’s touch and the heat coming down to meet it a - somewhat - familiar sensation… Free time and privacy at Beacon was surprisingly hard to find. “You’ve been reading too many books, Blake. A good time to ‘conversate’? _Really_?”

“You say that as if ‘I wanna fuck’ sounds any better,” Blake pointed out, her entire worldview when it came to this so skewed she didn’t know which way was up. “It's called being subtle.”

“No. That’s called being weird,” Yang pressed. “‘I wanna fuck’ isn’t exactly classy, but its a classic for a reason. It's simple. Honest. Hard to misconstrue-”

“Someone’s been looking at their word-a-day calendar.”

“It was a gift,” Yang quickly explained before she continued. Not exactly ‘best birthday ever’ material, but it had been more useful than she’d thought… Weiss would never know, up until she realized that Yang’s puns had gotten a lot more complicated, that fool. “And I don’t need to have read my way through an entire book series to understand what I’m getting at. Sometimes, simple is better.”

“No appreciation for the classics.” Blake huffed and puffed, but backed down before she’d even really started when Yang gave her a hip bump. “Whatever.”

“Whatever indeed.” Yang paused in the middle of a three-way intersection with a hum. If you’re sure that Ruby is going to be fine…”

“I have no doubts.”

“Then I might just be convinced to try things your way. We can...” Yang the arm around Blake’ elbow shifted up towards the other girl’s shoulders in a hug instead of a prison as she let out a light giggle. “Conversate.”

==========

They’d barely flung the door to their room open before Yang found herself peeled out of her dress; held up against a wall by the slightly shorter, normally less aggressive girl that had started kissing her like the blonde’s mouth owed her money...and they’d never closed the door. Yang, in nothing but her bra, was visible to anyone that might have walked by right then. Shown off by Blake, more than happy to make herself clear about where Yang and her stood in their relationship.

As in, that they had a relationship at all. The didn’t exactly advertise it and Blake, when she wasn’t drowning in lust, liked it that way. Keep things private, don’t be too obvious, don’t play with my tits in the cafeteria, yada yada. The difference between normal Blake and horny Blake was like night and day.

Yang had to say that it wasn’t exactly - bad, she guessed. She’d had her fill of clingy crushes and PDA’s. It was different. Interesting...but, much as she knew she was the hottest thing since sliced bread, flaunting her body to ‘anyone who happened to walk by’ wasn’t exactly in the cards. Not outside of her imagination, anyway.

Reality was a very different thing.

Yang gave Blake a little - push. Put some room between them before the back of her hand whipped to slam the door hard enough to make the frame shake and Ruby’s bed wave as if there had been a sudden breeze; Blake’s return easily seen and welcomed before the Faunus had even come at her with a customary growl.

This was nothing new, their jockeying for position. Competing for a change in the status quo or to keep it the same, their sides switching every other day. Blake being a top as well had been a surprise. An interesting one. New too. The right sort of new to hold Yang’s attention like little else.

Blake didn’t often show interest in anything. It made those rare moments when Yang brought the Faunus out of her shell all the more special… That this was, essentially, an informal agreement between the two of them on whoever got to top at the end, didn’t change much.

Blake could stand to smile more. Yang was just happy to see it. Not so happy that she’d let Blake win or anything, but it was a very nice smile.

They fought, wrestled; danced across the room as their training was used in ways that their instructors would have been appalled to see in its current use. Appalled, but not surprised… Yang’s dad hadn’t become the ladies man he was today just by looking good and having a strong right hook.

Much as Yang hated to say it, the old man had some moves...and she’d been cribbing off him a little, getting some of that Xiao-Long charm going… If not for that, Blake would have won their little fights every time.

Yang wasn’t what anyone could call polished. She didn’t take steps or plan. Everything she did, she did in the moment. With her all, with _passion_. Blake’s moves _were_ polished. Finesse and silk. A little chess master in the making, working towards a goal… That Blake was also pretty good at submission holds just wasn’t fair.

What was wrong with just punching stuff until it fell down? Some people just _had_ to make things complicated...it was a good thing that Yang knew all of her partner’s moves by now, many of them before she even did them. The benefits of experience and battle...

Blake let out a started yowl as she found herself swept off her feet, the floor long gone. Yang ignored the kicking Blake was doing to give her a little wink right before throwing her onto the bed and leaping on top of her; Blake’s hands getting pinned to the headboard the first thing Yang did.

The black-haired half of their little partnership was many things, but a gracious loser wasn’t one of them. Better to nip things in the bud before it even started… The continued kicking and the violent hip movements meant to throw Yang off and start the dance again just firmed Yang’s resolve.

You had to rub her nose in it first if you wanted to make it sink in. What ‘it’ was varied from day to day, but the reasoning still applied.

“Come on now, kitty cat,” Yang purred ( _heh_ ), “don’t be like that. I just want to play.”

If Blake had had a tail it would have been going crazy right now, Yang just knew it… She just had to be happy with puffed up cheeks and narrow eyes, it seemed. “I’m not a toy.”

“Course you aren’t.” Yang, with a roll of her hips over Blake’s, crotch-to-crotch, had the Faunus’ eyes popping wide in seconds; the rubbery bumps all along her cock, yet another nod to her heritage, already beginning to visibly inflate before the blonde’s eyes. If everything went to type, it wouldn’t even take a minute before they were all the size of nickels and a quarter of an inch tall… That had been a weird night to learn about cat Faunus biology, definitely. “A toy wouldn’t be nearly so alive.”

“You’d know, wouldn’t you?”

“Mayyybe,” Yang replied as the cattiness slid over her back like water. All part of the game. A game she was winning, of course. “But I can’t just admit it. I’m more of a shower than a teller. You know me.”

“... I might.” Blake’s head rolled to the side as an almost unnoticeable touch of blush filled her cheeks. “I might also need a reminder sometime.”

Yang said with a snicker, “I bet you do,” before giving Blake a questioning tilt of the head. “If I let you go, you’re not going to try and flip me, are you?”

Blake steadfastly refused to make eye contact as the pink on her face grew a little brighter. “No.”

For a former super spy, Blake was a terrible liar. In Yang’s humble opinion, that just meant that she was even more adorable for it.

“Uh-huh. Of course you weren’t.” Yang laughed before releasing Blake’s wrists anyway. “I know I can always trust you to watch my back, partner.”

“It is a very nice back,” Blake agreed as Yang sat back, the slightly smaller girl’s dress just about straining against her thighs… Almost. Wrinkles came out but you couldn’t unstretch a dress and Blake hadn’t forgotten to include defenses against that in her order. “Very - firm.”

Yang damn near choked on her laugh that time, causing it to come out as a snort as she fiddled with Blake’s clothing and Blake did the same right back. “Firm. Right.”

It didn’t take long for Blake’s dress to join Yang’s on the floor. Not long at all for Yang to see every part of her partner, friend, and lover in her entirety.

They hadn’t even started yet, but there was already a light layer of sweat on her body; a telltale glisten in the dim light, heat rising. A pair of puffy, light brown nipples sitting on a pair of perfectly sized breasts that had already pebbled up into full hardness; a glancing touch of Yang’s thumb affirming what her eyes could see.

Pretty...

“H-hey. What are you...don’t-” Blake squirmed as Yang slowly rolled her nipples in-between her fingers, the length in between them essentially forgotten. There, but neglected as it throbbed just below Yang’s belly button with the frantic beat of Blake’s heart. “Can we just get - to it today?”

That wasn’t the most polite demand for gratification that Yang had ever heard from her partner. Neither had it been the rudest... She must have been stuck in the weird between space in the middle of satisfied and painfully pent up, just on the edge of when it started to _ache._

It was a good thing that Yang was feeling ready as well, wasn’t it?

Yang licked her lips once more with a nod, her own heart not exactly still as stone as she lifted herself up; just about bent backward, not for the sake of teasing even if it ended with a stripe of moisture going straight down the middle of Blake’s rugged cock, but because of expediency. Nothing killed the mood worse than bending something that really shouldn’t.

Blake had a _lot_ to bend, more than pretty much anyone that Yang had ever seen/experience. Better not to chance it at all.

Yang bit her bottom lip hard enough for her Aura to spark as the head of Blake’s cock pressed up against her slit, splitting her open with ease and filling her to the brim...or so it felt at that instant; just like the first time, every time...even if the first time had been kind of - hard.

She didn’t think about it all that often, seeing as she was well acquainted with Blake’s body at this point...but Blake’s dick was ridiculous on multiple levels. How she was able to hide it in her clothes, what was essentially a pair of skin-tight white pants, was beyond her. The head was almost as thick around as her _wrist_ , her _barbs_ adding an irregular roughness to it that made Yang want to _scream_ every time Blake stuck it in...and this was her partner for the next four years. The one person she was expected to stick with from day one.

The Headmaster knew what worked. Yang approved.

Yang breathed out through her nose, the slow impalement she was putting herself through leaving her feeling lightheaded and giddy. Blake’s face, the subtle loosening of her jaw as she fought to keep her eyes from crossing under half-closed lids added to that those feelings. Brought on a sense of pride that a prude like Weiss would have called shameful; that she could make anyone feel so _good_ was empowering on its own.

Yang had never had a reason to be ashamed of her body. Yet another tic on the blackboard was always welcome… That Blake was more than capable of returning the favor was all that was needed to pull their nights together into something whole.

Making someone feel good was nice and all, but this was a two-way street, buddy.

The slow drop suddenly came to an end, all of her weight coming down onto Blake’s pelvis at once… It was all she could do to keep herself together, everything but the tip of her tongue inside of her mouth as Blake’s cock reactively jerked inside of Yang, weakly pulling her forward by her navel like a very odd yet effective fishing lure...it bore saying. “Just like every time.”

“Yeah. It is,” Blake panted out along with her, her eyes bright in the dark in that way only a Faunus’ could be; content to spend a minute unmoving, just savoring their connection...all before Yang gave her mound a testing pat, leaving Blake visibly unimpressed. “Really?”

This hadn’t been the first time Yang had done this, neither would it be the last. If Blake didn’t find a sort of pride in this, it wasn’t Yang’s problem...but, wow. This was honestly impressive. Blake hadn’t exactly been Yang’s first rodeo so she could say, without a doubt, Blake had the biggest dick she’d ever seen in her life. _Ever_.

Porn didn’t have shit on this.

“I swear I can see it,” Yang insisted as she jabbed a thumb just where Blake’s erection ended inside of her. Just behind her belly button and pushing at her womb, the resulting twitch more than just a little obvious in the blonde’s eyes. “Did anyone ever tell you you’re weird? Cause you are.”

Blake frowned harder, still very unimpressed. “... You’re lucky that you’re cute.”

“Hot. I’m hot.” Yang poked the other girl directly in the middle of her chest in a sort of gentle admonishment… There hadn’t been a fist involved, so gentle, even if a trimming of the nails might have been called for. “Get it straight.”

Before Blake could think to do anything, to speak or move or whatever option she could have considered, Yang was already acting. Most sex ‘advice’ was crap was Yang’s experience. Little girls talking up imaginary trysts or doing stupid things that, thanks to guys being guys, said guys were more than willing to let fly in return, even for subpar sex… Most advice was crap. Every once in awhile, there was a gem in there. Something that made sense and didn’t sound like something out of a Mistralian movie villain’s torture manual.

Coconut.

Yang moved her hips and Blake, suddenly, had much bigger things to worry about than a little poke to the chest, mostly the poking that _she_ was giving. Completing the movement and spelling out the big ‘C’ had the Faunus’ eyes crossing slightly, the tip of her tongue sticking cutely out between her teeth; a quick ‘o’ had her mouth falling open completely, the needle points of her canines glinting in the light as she let out a moaning growl.

Two letters in and Yang was pretty damned sure that they had themselves a winner. The subtle movements and shifting pressure against her walls as she ground herself on top of the black-haired huntress had her feeling... **cozy**. Hot, sweaty, every shift novel and new as sparks of pleasure ran up her back and down her arms, the actual sparking of her hair with each of them as good as a signal flare in a dark room when it came to telling how she was feeling.

Bouncing up and down was as old as time, but cowgirl could always use a little more flavors than vanilla.

At the next ‘C’, Blake remembered herself. Closed her mouth hard enough that, if not for the creaking of the bed and the _schlick_ of Yang’s insides being not so gently rearranged by her tool, it would have been audible. Despite the lack of speed, the writhing massage and elastic tugging at her length was more than enough to make up for it; her eyes as dewy and dilated as any ‘hang in there’ poster Yang had ever seen through a pair of sweat-blinded eyes.

For an out and out lesbian, Coco really knew her stuff.

“Where did you learn how to do this?” Blake managed to gasp out, moisture already plastering several strands of hair to her forehead with the strain of her holding back a most mighty nut… Oh, boy, this was going to hurt so _good_ , Blake wasn’t going to walk straight for _days_. “I - don’t think any of my books described anything like this.”

“Reality is that different, huh?” Yang blitzed through ‘o’ through ‘u’, her vision popping with stars while every muscle in Blake’s body tensed like steel wire and her face went pale but for the glaring spots of red in her cheeks; inches away from blowing inside of Yang and hanging by her metaphorical nails to keep that from happening… Surprisingly macho, for someone so feminine. If anyone could be called cute here… “Welcome to my world, sweetie.”

Blake’s hands, so still as they dug into the blankets and sheets and fluff, reached up with a false calm to grope at Yang’s breasts. Slow, but jerky and about as graceful as the hands of a drunk as she pawed at the heavy globes at the Blonde’s chest, all of that finesse and polish worn away by beastly lust; a little harder than Yang liked, but not enough to give Blake a telling off, even as Blake used her tits like a pair of Goodwitch’s many, many stress balls.

… Gentler though. Much. Blake was herself enough to know how Yang would have reacted if if she’d tried. The Faunus was just clumsy, not looking for a month on the couch… Yang didn’t even pause between ‘t’ and back to ‘C’, the cycle starting again with a very slight difference.

It was amazing how the same movement, done in reverse, could change things. The red in Blake’s cheeks had grown, spread to take over entire sides of her face as a muscle under her eye twitched with a metronome’s pattern as her dick swelled up with extra blood, a sign as good as any other that the end was near; Yang’s laughter at this new look and signal was a high, reedy thing. Rushed and choked, her thighs going from numb to awake in waves as Blake’s erection tickled and prodded spots inside of her that had been rarely, if ever, touched.

Twist, pull, tug, _stretch_. The sweat on her body began puffing off of her in gouts of steam while the room began to light up with flashes of yellow gold, what experience she had when it came to sex with Blake only doing so much to help Yang handle something so - fantastic. Unreal even as it happened, the flashes of black at the corners of her vision reinforcing this; Blake’s clones popping into existence, on the floor in various stages of climax before disappearing to wherever they disappeared to when their time was up, the farthest thing from normal that Yang could think of.

Semblance incontinence. A release valve for the black-haired girl’s impending climax that didn’t exactly fix the problem, but extend it… If Blake held herself back any longer, they were going to have to worry about her possibly having a stroke or something and that would be...bad. Very bad. At this point, Blake was just grimly staring at the ceiling with blank eyes. Teeth locked together like those of a bear trap; Shouldering a burden she had no reason to carry, all for one simple reason.

“I’ve got the pattern down now. The rhythm,” Yang breathed through a painfully smug grin as she blinked away several beads of salt. “Do it on your own - before I make you.”

Yang was a slow starter. A _very_ slow starter...that she had the stamina to work her way up to completion anyway was a blessing. Blake was, in contrast, _not_ a slow starter, and she’d taken it as a challenge. As an affront to her sexual prowess.

Blake, being Blake, had then taken it to an almost self-destructive extreme. Obviously.

Blake gurgled something in response that sounded like a ‘never’, then clamped up again. Harder even, just as enough pre to fill a cup slipped out from between their connection with a loud ‘ _squish_ ’, spilled from a ‘container’ far too small to hold it all over their laps; that the hardest part of Blake’s body was _still_ her penis was no surprise to anyone there.

“Fine then. If that’s what you want, that’s what you’re going to get. I hope you’re proud.” Yang scoffed as she slammed her hands down to either side of Blake’s head, penning the Faunus in for the ride of her life. “I’m going to end you.”

Yang hadn’t been lying when she’d said that she’d memorized the movements. It was locked up in her muscle memory now, still shaky but more than enough for what she wanted to do… Hell, a stiff breeze would have been enough to blow Blake to bits… This was going to be overkill. The best sort of kill.

The blonde stopped in the middle of a slow rendition to go right back to the start, to her good friend ‘C’...and then, the rest without even thinking about it. ‘C’ to ‘t’ with barely a breath between them; a pleasurable _other_ (precum was one thing, this was another) heat began to noticeably pool in her stomach, a giddy underlay to the steady thrum of pleasure she’d been feeling from the very start; A certain gradual tensing of her stomach and hitch in her breathing that she couldn’t find anywhere else.

Blake though? Poor, poor Blake? She just about _died_ on the bed, her eyes smoothly sliding up behind her eyelids and into her head as her control broke, her hips bouncing erratically off the bed and into Yang with unthinking aggression; the explosive contraction of her balls before they came to a stop at the base of Blake’s prick hard enough to _feel_ , the suddenly spastic twitches and throbs of it straining against the confines of Yang’s insides doing nothing to dull it.

Enhanced it, more like. A reminder of just how - juicy - Blake could get, just before she got it first hand, was always a thrill and a half. Her hands gently cupped the sides of Blake's face as she leaned down to whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

“Cum for me, sweetie,” Yang whispered to Blake. “Come on.” Yang did one last twirl. “Cum.”

At the command, one Blake was all too happy to follow in her current state, the dam was unleashed. Blake stopped thrusting, the twitching of her body turning into a full on quake as release hit her like a freight train; the first shot more than audible to Yang’s ears as a sort of pressurized gurgling, a cludgy hiss as it flew through the pipes and out of Blake’s urethra like it had been fired from a hose.

Yang, in contrast, just took a deep breath and rode out the heat. Clenched her toes and enjoyed the oddly comforting feeling of Blake’s load filling her out, adding a growing swell to her stomach that didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon.

Not everyone could be a thrashing, screaming, squirting mess of pure ecstasy… She had what she had, a constant ball of pleasure spreading throughout her body, and it was more than enough in its own way… Sort of. She’d have enjoyed going for longer, but, well…

Yang tapped Blake’s cheek a couple of times, the Faunus’ eyes still rolled up and open, only to get no response other than yet another jet of cum adding another inch to her waistline… A waistline that had her feeling worried that she wouldn’t be able to see her own feet for the next few days… She wouldn’t want to be whoever was in charge of the plumbing, that’s all she was saying.

Poor Blake… Ah well. Four years. They had plenty of time to get used to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Blake woke up, smacking her lips. Smacked them a couple more times and debated whether she should rub the sleep out of her eyes or not.  
  
Yang (only Yang made that noise) _didn’t_ wake up, and let out a snort. A coughing, chainsaw roar with no end or any semblance of grace that went straight into Blake’s ear, revealing the reason as to why she’d woken up at all… So early, at least.  
  
It wasn’t even noon yet. After the night she’d had and all the pressure she’d put herself under, Blake had expected to be entirely out of it until lunch, if not later. She might have been used to Yang’s - Yangness - but having it go off right next to her head might have been pushing it.  
  
Once again, had found herself on the bottom. In last place as Yang overtook her in their little competition for the umpteenth time… She knew it was silly, more than silly, but Yang not being a multi-orgasmic hair trigger in bed was unfair. Offensive almost. How _dare_ she not melt when Blake stuck it in?  
  
… As Blake had said, it was silly. Silly, and she was liable to give herself a complex one day if she didn’t get over it; it wasn’t even that bad. It really could have been worse. Blake had never met a girl that couldn’t even _have_ an orgasm, but she knew they existed. It might have been a hell of a lot harder to get Yang to pop, with a lot of effort and time put in, but at least wasn’t impossible.  
  
Blake loved Yang and everything, but that would have been hard for her to deal with. The Faunus had enough self-awareness for that much. She could be selfish at times.  
  
Good thing she didn’t have to deal with that then, wasn’t it? All she had to deal with was a minor case of tinnitus and the normal early morning junk. Lucky her.  
  
Putting her infiltration skills to the absolute test, Blake managed to slip out of the tireless grip of her lover and hunting partner; the pillow that had taken her place just about popped under the pressure and... Yang could be rather clingy in her sleep, the fluids on their bodies that had dried on them overnight the only thing clingier.  
  
If there was anything that Blake disliked about sex, it was that. Not hissing out loud as old semen pulled at her skin and hair was hard. Not cringing was given up before she even really tried, the journey to the bathroom and cleanliness far more important than what was left of her pride.  
  
Blake needed new tricks. New moves. Yang had been winning all of their bedroom matches lately and that was beginning to chafe. She was a top, damn it, and she was starting to forget how that went when she was actually, you know, on _top_.  
  
It wasn’t bad or anything, not even close, but having a taste of what it meant to get sexually dominated had her missing the other end something fierce.  
  
Some banging on the handle (stuck again), and she was temporarily content thanks to the hot water coming down on her still aching muscles, the tension of a headache that she hadn’t even noticed until it was gone doing a lot to clear her head… That, and help her think of someone other than herself for a while, while the remnants of her afterglow went down the drain.  
  
Ruby hadn’t come back to the dorm last night. If Blake knew Neon as well as she did, then that meant only good things. Comparatively good things. Ruby was probably happy as a clam, if rather sore. Yang _wouldn’t_ be if she ever found out. That was a difficult balancing act right there, one that Blake had jumped into with more than a few second thoughts.  
  
Ruby might not have been as old as they were, being two years behind, but that didn’t mean much. She was still a teenager, one that had never gone on a date before. Neon had been...not _safe_ , but she wasn’t the type to screw around and play games. If she was interested, she was interested. If she wasn’t, she wasn’t. Simple as that.  
  
It was crazy, thinking just how different the two Faunus were and just how easily they’d hit it off. Crazy, and sort of funny.  
  
Ruby and Yang had got themselves a pair of matching mirrors. One with black and white and ears, and another with all the colors of the rainbow and a tail. If that wasn’t laugh worthy, what was?  
  
She had a good feeling about this.  
  
“Blake?” Yang moaned as she stumbled into the bathroom. “Blaaaaake? Where’s Weiss? I didn’t see Weiss.”  
  
“What?” Blake stuck her head out of the shower without even thinking, eyes wide. “Weiss isn’t here?”  
  
“No…” Yang pushed Blake back into the shower and climbed in right behind. Blake had a handful of Yang’s shampoo in hand before the blonde had even made a gesture at it. “I don’t think so. She’s not in her bed.”  
  
If that meant anything that Blake thought it did, Neptune had some serious game. There were other reasons as to why she wouldn’t have been around, that being her and Yang having gotten busy, but that was pretty damned likely.  
  
Blake wouldn’t be surprised if Weiss was the only one out of them to not get any, of course, but how likely was that?  
  
Blake’s last thoughts as Yang started to massage shampoo into her scalp were spent on wondering about Ruby. Mostly how she was doing.  
  
The Faunus was sure that she was okay but, still. It wasn’t like Blake could forget her, now could she? As soon as she found the time to get away, someone was going to be getting a scroll call...or two. Or five.  
  
It really depended on whether Neon had allowed her to get out of bed yet. Or the other way around. Who knew? It wasn’t like this was something she was used to doing, now was it?  
  
… She was sure Ruby was fine.  
  
===================  
  
Ruby’s eyes darted around. Went here, there, everywhere as a feeling of crushing judgment pressed down upon her head. Everyone was looking at her. They were watching, looking down on her with eyes full of contempt. They knew. All of them knew what she’d done last night. They hadn’t said anything but they didn’t have to. She could tell.  
  
That man over there had just yawned in her general direction and to the left. _Yawned_. **_How dare he._**  
  
“Ruby. Relax,” Neon said with a squeeze of her hand around Ruby’s and a bright smile. “It’s all good. No one knows anything, no one cares even if they do know anything. After last night, we’re just two other girls coming off of a party. We’re nothing special.” She laughed, her collar jingling as she gave the room a deeper look. “This is a greasy spoon diner in the morning. Don’t let their looks fool you. Barely anyone here is actually _awake_.”  
  
“I’m wearing your _clothes_ ,” Ruby hissed under her breath, the hand that wasn’t busy being held buried deep in the folds of her burrowed skirt. Her dress, after having spent the night on the floor, hadn’t exactly been up to snuff when it came to them going out in public; Neon had, besides the obvious, not been too far out of her size range. It had all just sort of - worked out. Kinda. “This shirt says ‘bad pussy’ on it! How is that okay!?”  
  
“What’s wrong with them?” Neon pouted and fluttered her eyes. “Their stuff has been top of the charts for the last three weeks. Are they just not your thing?”  
  
Ruby looked down at herself at that, then back up at Neon with some shock. She’d thought this was something like Yang’s Giga Moo shirt, not like...something that was a thing. Stuff. “This is a band?”  
  
“You are in dire need of culture. An infusion of culture.” Neon shook her head sadly. “They’re not a band. They’re a _DJ_. Completely different. And a much-needed change from CorpseB3ar’s domination on the charts. He’s a dick.”  
  
“I wouldn’t know! I mean-” Ruby squeaked while plucking at her shirt. “I-I know what a DJ is, it’s just-”  
  
Neon put a finger out and shushed her, making Ruby’s eyes cross as they zeroed in on the rainbow polish at the edge of her vision and on her lips. “I was just playing, Ruby. You’re kind of high strung in the mornings, huh?”  
  
Ruby didn’t fight that. She didn’t think she was all that high strung and, even if she was, it wasn’t the morning that did it...was doing it. She hadn’t had all that much time to come to terms with what had happened the night before. What it meant for her, what it meant for Neon, what it meant for Neon and her. This was all sorts of junk that Yang had told her she’d have to be like, thirty, before she could even hope to figure it out.  
  
For once, it looked like Yang hadn’t been screwing around. It was taking everything Ruby had not to run away and hide; she wouldn’t get far. Her heels, once again proving themselves to be little more than a problem, made that pretty much impossible. Using her Semblance was just asking for a snapped heel and a tumble. That, or a stubbed toe and a tumble.  
  
Ruby didn’t know which was worse, but the last was a problem she knew all about.  
  
You didn’t know what a stubbed toe was until it came at just below the speed of sound while wearing socks. There were _explosives_ that were less devastating than that and… Nevermind. The point had been made. Ruby was trapped. That was what it all came down to. Trapped here with a plate of pancakes, a pitcher full of milk, and some girl(?) that might or might not be her new girlfriend from Atlas.  
  
… That sounded like the setup of a joke.  
  
“I’m not high strung…” Ruby grumbled while giving her pancakes a poke, Neon’s refusal to remove her hand from hers (or Ruby’s refusal to do the same) leaving her somewhat lopsided. Knife, then fork. Classy. “I’m _excitable._ ”  
  
“Right, right. Course you are. I get it.” Neon winked as she rose a cup of coffee to her lips, one more cream than coffee and with the color to show for it. If it had been any whiter, Ruby would have thought it was milk. “We didn’t work our way up to the grand finale, you’re reeling from all the changes and how easy I’m taking it, and you’re being adorable in response.”  
  
That had been surprisingly insightful. Insightful, but not entirely correct. “I’m not being adorable. I’m just being...” Ruby flapped her hand uselessly, a line of syrup escaping from her fork to cut a line across the table. “I’m just _me_.”  
  
“And that’s why I like you.”  
  
Ruby, with all the intelligence she could afford, responded in the only way she could. “Bwaa?”  
  
“You’re real. What you’re saying, what you do, it's you. Looks are good and everything, but I think it's better to be yourself.” Neon’s nose twitched. “Am I making sense?”  
  
Ruby dropped her fork and buried her face in the crook of her arm as the heat in the room increased three-fold. “Nooooooooo.”  
  
“What no?” Ruby exposed one of her eyes, just in time to catch Neon sticking her tongue out at her. “No, as in I’m not making sense, or no as in I’m killing you with kindness?”  
  
Ruby had to think on that one. “... No.”  
  
“That just clears everything up, huh?” Ruby felt fingers go through her hair, nails dragging teasingly along her scalp before pulling back… She didn’t whine or try to pull it back. Shut up. You saw _nothing_. “Take your time.”  
  
“If you want to get anywhere with her, you’re going to have to push,” a voice, nearly as rough as Uncle Qrow’s after a full week of gargling Vacuan cactus liquor if just a little higher, spoke from a nearby booth; Ruby’s hair rose on end as a bird’s nest of white that she’d thought had been a sheet lifted itself off the tabletop to stab her with a bloodshot gaze. “If you leave the dolt alone, all she’ll do is panic stuff her face with the nearest sweets she can find.”  
  
“Weiss? Is that you?” Ruby asked, aghast as she pulled her hand away from Neon’s like she’d been burned. “What happened to you?!”  
  
Weiss’ reply was hollow. Weak, as she stared off into the distance. “Sun and Neptune are better friends than any of us ever thought.”  
  
“... I don’t-”  
  
“I you don’t understand what I mean, I won’t enlighten you. Leave me to my misery.” And, with that, she planted her face firmly into her hashbrowns and began to make cute little whistling noises.  
  
Nothing like Neon’s whistle which, while still low, had all sorts of disturbing undertones to it. Disturbingly _sexual_. “Wow. Color me surprised. Rich girl knows how to _party_.”  
  
After that, it didn’t take Ruby much longer to realize exactly what Weiss had meant...and how did that even _work_? Had they taken turns, or… Oooooh.


	4. Chapter 4

“We need to talk.”  
  
“Holy-” Hearing the four words that no one ever wanted to hear, Blake flinched. Recoiled, actually, nearly falling off her seat in the quad and actually dropping her book into the dirt as her vision was suddenly filled with seething silver; her ears had slammed down against her skull hard enough to make it _hurt_. “Ruby! Don’t do that!”  
  
That had been at least a year of her life right there. They’d see how much more it would be as soon as she picked her book off the ground and saw the damage...if she ever got the chance.  
  
“Don’t you ‘Ruby’ me. We’ve gone way past the part where I have to be polite. Way past,” Ruby hissed like the animal that was a part of Blake as she dug a finger into the Faunus’ collarbone. “Why didn’t you warn me, you butt!?”  
  
Blake felt as if commenting on how cute that had been, the start of what promised to be a good teardown wouldn’t have been a good idea...The mind tended to focus on the most mundane and inconsequential things when it found itself facing danger.  
  
“Warn you about what?” Blake stalled, pushing off the inevitable for a second longer. Maybe, just maybe if she was very lucky, it might even work. "Is this about that cake in the fridge? Because if it is, I had no idea Weiss would blame you."  
  
Ruby gasped. "That was you?! She threatened to stick my head on a stick out in front of her mansi- wait!" She held a hand up, dashing Blake's hopes of a clean escape. "We'll talk about that later. I was talking about _her_."  
  
Just as Blake had feared… No. Not feared. That was too strong a word. Neon had been no one to worry about beyond her being - herself. Blake had made more than sure of that, vetting the girl to the Grimmlands and back before even considering her plan of action as it was.  
  
Blake loved her partner, her girlfriend, Yang...but she was overprotective. Really overprotective. Unreasonably protective.  
  
Ruby wasn't five. She wasn’t six, seven or eight. She was a Huntress in training. If she was old enough to die in the line of duty she was old enough to have a little fun in her life. Some worldly experience with someone nice. Someone that Blake could find when they were sleeping without much trouble.  
  
There was such a thing as too trusting, after all. Nothing wrong with taking precautions and readying plans for revenge.  
  
“When you said you wanted me to meet a friend, you didn’t say she’d have talked my panties off in five minutes or less. Or that she’d even _try_.” Ruby jabbed Blake in the chest, hard enough to rock her in her seat. Then again, just to prove it hadn’t been a fluke. “Also, I know that you have a thingy, but that doesn’t mean I’m all that comfortable with finding that out about people I’ve just met!”  
  
… That was a good point. Blake wasn’t entirely sure how she’d forgotten to bring that up. Some of it anyway. If she’d been upfront, Ruby would have never gone along with it… That had sounded better in her head the first time around. “Sorry?”  
  
“I oughta take all your filth books and turn them into the lost and found. Show you what it means to be sorry.” Ruby huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “Why didn’t you warn me?”  
  
“It was kind of spur of the moment.” Blake’s mouth ran on its own, leaving her holding the bag. “And it all worked out, right?”  
  
“That’s not the point.” A flush bloomed in Ruby’s cheeks as she hid an embarrassed smile behind a fist. “And that isn’t an excuse for what you did. Not even close.” Her free hand, the one that wasn’t over her face pointed accusingly between Blake’s eyes, forcing them to cross. “You took me away from a party, led me to a place I’d never been before, with people I didn’t know, and _left me_. What the heck, Blake?!”  
  
Blake, who couldn’t help but duck her head into her blouse and look around to see if anyone had heard them (it didn’t look like it), hissed, “you’re making it sound a lot worse than it really was, Ruby! Context! Phrasing! Context and phrasing! Just - this isn’t the place.” She stood up, book and a good handful of dirt stuffed under her arm as she made to herd Ruby away. “Let's get back to the room or something before my name pops up on a sex offender list.”  
  
"This isn't over Blake. I will have my ounce of flesh," Ruby promised darkly as she stomped off on her own power... Blake didn’t have the heart to tell her that she wasn’t being nearly as intimidating as she was going for. The pair of society heels she was still wearing from the night before were far too _dainty_ for that. “Watch me.”  
  
"It's a pound of flesh," Blake idly corrected before realizing that maybe telling someone they had to take more out of your hide was a bad idea. Yang’s constant puns and nonsense had taken their toll.  
  
"I know! I'm not _that_ upset!"Blake felt that she just might make it out of this without much damage after all.  
  
==========  
  
Not much damage was entirely subjective. Subjectively, some people would say that Blake had gotten off easy.  
  
“Don’t think that this means I’ve forgiven you,” Ruby mumbled around in-between bites of fresh, chocolate chip cookies… From between a good chunk of Blake’s spending money and time, her fingers still feeling the phantom burn from when she’d tried testing some hot tea with a finger. “But this is a good start.”  
  
Subjectively, Blake could say that they could blow their opinions out their ass. She’d be out of tuna for _weeks_ thanks to this little trip to the cafe. The best cafe within her price range even, one that Weiss would have given a look and not even turned up her nose at before walking away.  
  
This _hurt_.  
  
“I aim to please.” Blake had to hold down her laughter when Ruby put her nose in the air, cheeks stuffed and reminding her of something - someone - else. “And have you seen Weiss lately? I haven’t heard anything from her since last night and I’m starting to get worried.”  
  
Ruby choked on her treat and spat out a shower of crumbs and chocolate dust. This was either going to be really good, or really bad.  
  
“You have my attention.”  
  
Ruby coughed a couple more times, getting herself under control and waving her friend off just as Blake sat up to try and see if she needed medical attention. “She’s - oh Gods, my poor throat - I saw her at a diner, downtown.”  
  
Blake nodded. That checked out. Neon was a fan of the party classics. The surprising part was that Weiss had been there as well. “Go on.”  
  
“When we left, she was still facedown in her plate and breathing in her hashbrowns...she might still be there. She looked pretty tired…”  
  
“Did you get pictures?”  
  
“No? Why would I have? Blackmail?” Ruby patted down the front of her shirt to get the cookie debris off, looking uncomfortable the entire time. “She looked like she’d already gone through enough.”  
  
“Uhm…?  
  
“She said something about Neptune and Sun being better friends than she would have thought.”  
  
Blake blinked. It probably wasn’t what came to mind but the implications... “When you say that, you mean…?”  
  
“She didn’t really explain before falling into her meal.” Ruby awkwardly poked at the crumbs on her plate, the same thoughts that Blake had had running through her head, no doubt… How had they even _fit_? “But good for her, right?”  
  
“Right.” Weiss did as Weiss wanted. Let no one say that Blake was the type to judge… Still though. Wow. “That’s nice to know.”  
  
“Yeah.” Ruby affected some forced cheer as their conversation petered out, no doubt stifled by the crushing weight of imagining Weiss playing a role as the middle parts of a beefcake sandwich. Sun and Neptune weren’t really Blake’s _thing_ but she wasn’t _blind_. “Uh…”  
  
“How was Neon?”  
  
If there was one good thing about the change of subject, it was giving Ruby something a great deal less embarrassing to think about. It wasn’t perfect, but it was more than enough for Ruby to jump on. “Great! She was very - what’s the word? I dunno. But she was - nice.”  
  
“And that’s it?” Blake prodded gently, making Ruby flinch and mumble ‘nice’ a second time. “You don’t have any other opinions on her?”  
  
“... I… Uh. I don’t think I feel all that _comfortable_ about…no.” Ruby flapped her hands, her face a startling shade of red as she visibly kept herself from screaming. “I-I think we forgot what we were here for.”  
  
Maybe she had. What Blake had come for was still fresh in her mind.  
  
“I didn’t ask for a play-by-play,” Blake pointed out with all the forced calm of someone cutting a wire on a bomb. “I just wanted to know what you thought of them. How things went when I left without the details. That’s all.”  
  
“Well, uhm…” Ruby began circling a finger in the tiny pile of chocolate dust that remained on her plate. “No details?”  
  
“None.” Jeez. This was like pulling teeth. “Just impressions.”  
  
“... Okay. That’s better. I can do that.” Ruby shook her arms out and pushed her plate away with a cute little _ppt_ noise. “You’re being kind of pushy today though, you know that? I’m not sure how to feel about that.”  
  
“You did tell me that you wouldn’t mind if I spoke up more.”  
  
“But not like this!” Ruby’s whine was accompanied by a grimace and another shake of the arms. “She’s very nice. Very good at talking too. Very good.” Her eyes slid away from Blake’s face like they were on ice in shame. “ _Very_ good.”  
  
“She means well?” Blake offered the drowning girl a line and wasn’t at all surprised when it was taken with all the fervor that someone that had actually been drowning would have.  
  
“Sometimes she talks too much,” Ruby agreed, relieved. “It's...it's kind of like Nora when she’s a little _too_ happy, but not if you know what I mean. She’s just all over the place and… Neon is very...” There was a twitch in her cheek. “Touchy. Very...”  
  
“Very.” Blake nodded.  
  
“Yeah. Very.” Ruby giggled and moved her hair out of her eyes as her face gradually lightened to a rosy blush. “I don’t mind though. Much. She makes me feel, you know, warm and stuff. Happy, kinda gooey when she isn’t getting all cute with me in public. That just makes me nervous.”  
  
“It sounds like you had fun.”  
  
“Well… I guess you could say...” Ruby sucked in her lower lip with a smack. Gave the room they were in a furtive look around as she leaned in and cupped a hand to her mouth, Blake playing along with a small smile of her own. “I wouldn’t say no if she asked, if you know what I mean.”  
  
Blake snorted, a hand falling over her mouth to cover a laugh. “I think I do.”  
  
“We’re still going to have to talk about how you left me there though.”  
  
“Oh, come on!”  
  
Two steps forward, one step back. Welcome to her life and… And Blake missed being so innocent. Missed that flare and heat of her first fling.  
  
“Nope.”  
  
That, and her ability to hide in the vents and drop smoke bombs when required...she doubted that the owners of the cafe would be all that understanding.  
  
==========  
  
“Vacuo is nice this time of year. Plenty of sandstorms.”  
  
Neon patted her fellow Faunus on the back, their head rocking over the cold, unfeeling wood of Team FNKY’s study table with every pat. “That bad, huh?”  
  
“If I’m lucky, the weather will strip me to the bone before I even notice. If I’m super lucky, Yang won’t desecrate my body because she’s too busy burying this ‘poor stranger’ to do so.”  
  
Neon swallowed roughly, her throat suddenly feeling painfully dry. She’d met more than a couple of ‘concerned’ family members in her time and that was never fun. _Never._ She’d made running from people like that into an art. “So, uh… Is this a roundabout way of saying I should make out my will? Because, like, if it is, can you be less cryptic? If I need a head start, I’d like to take it for five-hundred now.”  
  
“No… Yes? No. I don’t think so. You should be fine.” Blake pulled herself up with a sigh, her forehead a dull pink. “Yang will know who to blame, who’s balls to twist. You’re just going to get a sorta tense shotgun-fist talk and a possibly dislocated shoulder. I should know better.” Blake grumbled. “I really should have.”  
  
"You're not filling me with a lot of confidence here, Blake.”  
  
“She’s very passionate. Not exactly someone that’ll keep their feelings or thoughts in. You’ll know where you stand as soon as you meet her, in three minutes or less.” Blake sighed and let a soft laugh slip through her lips. Exasperated. Understanding. Lovestruck was a good word for it...that was cute. “Be cool but know where the windows are. That’s all I can say.”  
  
That just made it worse.  
  
Neon pulled her scroll out and opened it to a travel agency in a half-joking, half-serious manner. Quick, reliable, cheap (relatively) and didn’t really discriminate against Faunus. You couldn’t ask for better and it was always a good idea to have an out when the militia weaponry came out. “You think I have the time to give Ruby a strong goodbye before I go to ground, or should I send her a text and the location of one of my ten safehouses?”  
  
Blake rose a brow. “Just ten?”  
  
“That you know of.” Neon gave her counterpart a lazy smirk, playing up the mistress of mystery angle to the hilt… The same act that Blake had made into her life, or just about. “Anything else is classified.”  
  
“Oh, wow. That’s crazy.” Blake gasped as both hands slapped against her cheeks and she affected a look wide-eyed surprise; It was dumb. Super dumb. “Are you, like, a secret agent or something? Because, like, that’s super cool and stuff.”  
  
Neon paused. Squinted at Blake and gave them a frown. “Are you making fun of me or something? Because, if you are, that was really bad. That was terrible. I don’t sound anything like that.”  
  
“Well of course _you’d_ say that. You never listen to yourself talk.”  
  
“That’s a lie! Lies and slander! I totally listen to myself talk!” Neon slammed a palm down on the table and stood up for an intimidating loom...an intimidating loom that Blake found as intimidating as a dandelion puff, for all it mattered. “I even recorded myself and I-” Neon came to a stop and thought over what she’d been about to say. Nothing good. “Never mind.”  
  
“You record yourself? Or have?” Blake hummed, looking as if she’d just won something. “This isn’t the first time someone told you something like this, is it? How’d that end up?”  
  
“You’re moving away from the point of this whole conversation and I don’t appreciate it. Focus.” Neon’s tail snapped out at Blake’s nose in a hasty, impromptu distraction that made her demand to focus entirely moot. _No one would ever know_. “What do I need to do to live out the week and get Yang’s blessing?”  
  
“Well…” Blake grimaced, her ears slowly falling. “It's not so much what _you_ have to do…”  
  
Neon sniffed. “You’re a true friend. You will be remembered.”  
  
“Oh, shut up.”  
  
==========  
  
Blake stared at Weiss.  
  
Weiss stared at Blake.  
  
“This isn’t what it looks like?”  
  
“It looks like you’re in my bed. Covered in day-glo body paint. Posing for your paramour.”  
  
“... Okay. So it might be exactly what it looks-”  
  
“ ** _Begone, harlot._** ”


End file.
